Wild Angels
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic about DuCaine, if you think Calleigh should be with someone else, review, but with no flames, pretty please! R&R, though, please!


Song fic about Horatio and Calleigh

Song fic about Horatio and Calleigh

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or anything associated with it, which is so not fair, but, sigh

Calleigh lay awake that night when the clock struck midnight, and sighed when she looked over at the empty bed next to her, where the man she loved usually slept, but he was working late that night. She knew the reason he didn't come home that night was a fight they had in the ballistics lab that day, and she sighed, thinking it seemed so trivial now, though it seemed huge at the time. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. Figuring that she would just get some sleep later when she finally closed her case, she got up and got ready to go into work, though she knew night shift would still be there. She drove over there, and parked next to her Hummer. She got out and sighed as she shut the door and walked into the lab. She walked past Horatio's office, the layout room, Eric's lab, Ryan's lab and Natalie's lab before coming to her lab. She walked inside, determined to close her case before her shift really started. As she worked, her thoughts drifted off to her fight with Horatio. She couldn't believe how such a small issue could make for such a major fight. She then sighed and decided that she was going to go apologize to him. She put the evidence away and then took off her gloves as she turned and saw Horatio standing in the door watching her.

"I figured you'd be home sleeping," Horatio said quietly, and Calleigh shrugged and said,

"Well, you know me, couldn't sleep, so I decided to come in and try to close my case," Horatio nodded, and then Calleigh started to say,

"Horatio, about earlier," He cut her off and said,

"That's what I wanted to talk about." She gave him a funny look and said,

"All right, want to go home? Technically I'm maxed out on overtime for the month, and I know you are too, and we still have about, oh, six hours or so before our shift starts." Horatio nodded, and Calleigh said,

"Go on ahead, I have to pack away my evidence," He nodded again, and turned and left, leaving Calleigh to her evidence.

_Between the perfect world and the bottom line, to keep a love alive, in these troubled times, well it's a miracle in itself, hell we know too well what's that's about, 'till we made it through, only God knows how, we must've had a little help, it must've been a,_

Calleigh packed up all of her evidence, and then looked at the list of cases they had unsolved, and sighed, thinking that these were some troubled times that they were in, like they always were. She then smiled, thinking that hers and Horatio's relationship had survived against all of the odds. She then heard a ticking sound, and thought it was a watch in the evidence. Then, she realized it was a bomb in the evidence locker, and if she didn't get rid of it, it would destroy their evidence. She yanked the locker open and grabbed a stick that had a clock on it, obviously the bomb. She dashed outside, and saw Horatio standing by her car. She rushed past him, and he looked after her with a confused face, saying,

"Calleigh?" She kept running, until she was a safe distance away, and then threw the bomb as far as she could and it exploded right after she threw it. She was thrown backwards, and she faintly heard Horatio's voice saying,

"This is Lieutenant Caine, I need a bomb squad at the CSI lab immediately, and a bus, we have a CSI down," She shook her head to clear it and felt hands on her shoulders that she knew to be Horatio's. She said softly,

"I'm fine, Horatio, I don't need a medic," She opened her eyes to see Horatio's blue eyes filled with something she had almost never seen before: terror. She blinked, and then felt Horatio picking her up and carrying her away from the flames. When he set her down, she heard medics swarming around her, and she whispered,

"Don't leave me, Horatio," She heard his voice rumble,

"Never, Calleigh, never," The medics checked her out, and they said that she was fine, only a few minor burns and bruises. She stood up and Horatio put his arm around her waist to make sure she didn't fall. She smiled at him, and then he helped her to the car and she slid in.

_Wild angels, wild angels, watching over you and me, yeah, wild angels, wild angels, baby what else could it be,_

He climbed in the driver's side, and drove them home, as they had given their statements and all. When he parked the car, he jogged over to open the door for Calleigh, but found she was already out and unlocking the door. With his head shaking and him chuckling he followed her into the living room and then pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"You scared me, Calleigh," He murmured into her hair, and she clung to him and said quietly,

"I scared myself, and you terrified me,"

"How?" He questioned, looking into her eyes.

"I've never seen terror in your eyes before, so I was scared," He thought about that for a moment, and then leaned in and captured her lips with his for a brief moment and whispered,

"I was terrified, terrified of losing you," She smiled, and then said,

"I'm sorry about earlier," He smiled back and said,

"Yeah, me too,"

_Well it must've been hard, it must've been tough, keeping up, with crazy fools like us, 'cause it's the ways that two fall apart, and we still break each other's hearts sometimes, spend some nights, on the jagged side, somehow we wake up in each other's arms, oh, it must've been a,_

They both collapsed onto the bed and Horatio wrapped Calleigh up in his arms and she murmured,

"God only knows how we keep this love alive, Handsome," He smiled in the dark and said quietly,

"Yeah, but, I think its wild angels," She pulled back a little and looked in his eyes and said,

"Yeah, me too, I feel bad for them,"

"Why?" He said curiously, pulling her back to him and as she cuddled up next to him she said,

"Because they have to keep up with crazy fools like us, that's gotta be hard, it's gotta be tough," He smiled and rested his head on top of hers and said quietly,

"Well, I'm glad they have been able to keep up with us, aren't you?"

"Mmm, very glad," She murmured, and then fell asleep, and Horatio drifted off soon after.

_Wild angels, wild angels, watching over you and me, yeah, wild angels, wild angels, baby what else could it be, there are some nights, I watch you while you dream, I swear I hear the sound of, beating wings, yeah,_

The next morning, Horatio woke to the smell of coffee, and wandered into the kitchen to see Calleigh drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. It was like a knife in his heart to see her bruises and red skin from the bomb, and vowed to find the guy that did that to her, or the woman. He walked in and as he wrapped his arms around her waist with her back to him, she said,

"You're coffee's on the table," He smiled and kissed the back of her neck saying,

"Thank you," He let go of her and grabbed his coffee, and then Calleigh said,

"Oh, and Alexx called. She forced me to take a few days off, and she told me to tell you that you were to stay with me, and, and I quote her, pamper our little Bullet Girl," He raised his eyebrows at her and she held up her hands in surrender and said,

"I swear that's what she said, call her and ask her why don't you?" He grinned at her and did, but when he hung up he hung his head and said,

"You were right, ma'am, I apologize,"

"Apology accepted sir," She giggled, and then planted a kiss on him before walking out of the kitchen to take a shower.

_Oh, it must've been a, wild angels, wild angels, watching over you and me, yeah, wild angels, wild, wild angels, baby what else could it be,_

When she got out, she watched Horatio flipping through the TV channels and smiled.

"Wild angels indeed," She murmured and walked out, sitting next to Horatio and wrapping her arms around his waist while he put his left arm around her shoulders, and when he found a good movie, he wrapped his other arm around her too. While they sat there, Calleigh said,

"Horatio, if we ever have another fight like the one we had yesterday and we end up in two different places, lets remember what happened and how short life is, and how trivial fights can be when there's something a lot bigger at stake, okay?"

"You read my mind, sweetheart," He said, and kissed the top of her head as they continued to watch the movie.

_Wild, wild angels, Wild angels, wild, wild angels, wild angels, wild, wild angels,_

That night, while she watched Horatio sleep, she swore she heard the sound of beating wings, but she just shrugged it off and snuggled back up next to him, and in his sleep he threw his arm around her and she slowly woke him up by stroking his cheek. When he opened his eyes, Calleigh smiled and said softly,

"I love you, Horatio," He looked surprised while he processed this information, and then smiled and captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. When he backed away, he stroked her cheek, murmuring,

"I love you too, Calleigh," She smiled, and kissed him softly, and then cuddled back up next to him.

The End

That song was 'Wild Angels' by Martina McBride, love that song, love Martina McBride! Please review, I absolutely love reviews, the people that send them are really awesome! Oh, and thanks for reading!


End file.
